Dragonball: Eternal Bout
by Anime Sifu
Summary: Years after GT...Goku is now a half god, but his powers have a limit. Cell comes back and has a message for Goku...that his day's are numbered, Goku's days might...but not his son, Gohan! Please read and review!
1. Forever

DISCLAMER: This is a true work of fiction...no one needs to sue me...i have no money...or sense! Because i am poor!  
  
(Thoughts are expressed as '' and speech is the normal "", O.K.!)  
Dragon Ball: Eternal Bout  
  
This story happens 110 years after the end of GT.  
  
Chapter 1: A messenger from beyond  
  
'I am the only one left...everyone else is gone' Thought Goku. 'I have been lonely over this last 100 some odd years'. 'Ever since my last fight...i have become one with being know as Shenron'. 'But our thoughts are separate and our bodies are one.' Thought Shenron as he broke into Goku's mind. 'But all I have done this time has been training in Other World...the only place were a half god like me can be.' broke in Goku. 'Since i am part of you...we will live forever' thought Shenron.  
  
Goku opened his eyes from a deep meditation. He stood upon a cliff over looking a valley covered in trees. "I miss my family...Gohan...Goten...Chi Chi." Said Goku to himself. "All of friends are gone also." Continued Goku. Goku just stood there, thinking about his friends...Vegeta...Piccolo...Krillen.  
  
Suddenly Goku felt a high spike in energy to the west. He looked off in the direction of the power. Goku smiled 'Ah finally someone to face!' Goku jetted off to the west only to see someone he had not seen in a very long time. There standing in a middle of a clearing was an old rival off Goku's...Cell! "Ha Ha ha Ha ha, Hey there Goku...it's been a long time!" Announced Cell to a astonished Goku. "How...could you be here... my son sent you to Hell...and I froze and shattered your ass even there!" Replied Goku. "I got a new lease on life...and I have a message for you!" Said Cell with a grin. "What...you have been brought back...and by who!" Asked Goku. "You will find out soon...and he say's that your strength will be rewarded, with DEATH!" Screamed Cell. Suddenly Goku's eye's lost track of Cell. With a crash Cell appeared next to Goku and threw a massive punch at his face. Amazingly Goku flew off to the side, skidding across the ground. "What...how could you do that...you should be weak compared to me!" Said Goku as he recovered from the hit.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha, When 'he' brought me back he increased my power 10 fold!" Said Cell. "Now...I can finally exact my revenge!" Continued Cell. Goku suddenly powered up to SSJ 2 and flew towards Cell at an amazing speed. With a blow that could crush a mountain, Goku threw a punch at his resurrected enemy, Cell. Cell just took the hit to his chest and smiled, then kicked Goku into the air. "This time...I will win...then the Earth will be mine!" Shouted Cell to the air born Goku.  
  
Hey thanks for reading my Fanfiction (by the way it is my first one!) I hope it puts a new spin on the DB/Z/GT legacy. See you later. Please tell me if there are any corrections i need to make, thanks!  
  
(PLEASE don't sue, i have no money!) 


	2. A Father's Gift

Hey we are back for another time and for the DB: Eternal Bout saga to continue!

(I forgot to mention I don't own any copyrighted material here!) 

Dragonball: Eternal Bout

Chapter 2: A fathers gift

Cell suddenly powered up, the force of it shook Outer World. He flew after the free falling body of Goku. 'How will I do this…I need to think fast, that bastard Cell…I will do it this time! Thought Goku. Cell flew to Goku and was to hit Goku, but then Goku turned and began hitting Cell with a hurricane of fists. Cell quickly blocked the furious attack and returned the favor with a kick to the head, sending Goku to the earth of Outer World. Goku got up from the kick and began to power up. Goku summoned every thing he had and became a elevated form of SSJ 4. 

"What…your furry…ha, I always knew you were a monkey! Laughed Cell as he pointed a Goku! "Ha ha ha, you freakin monkey!" Continued Cell as he kept laughing at Goku's transformation. Goku did not take any offense to the antics of Cell but he smiled and charged at Cell. Goku's fist lead him to Cell's head but Cell countered with a fist to fist hit. As a reaction to the block Goku began to strike at Cell with a series of punches and kicks. Cell did the same and the end result was Goku being hit in the stomach and then Cell elbowed Goku on the head, the bruised and battered Goku fell again. Cell looked blankly at the limp body of the now powered down Goku. "Since I am 10 times as strong as before, I will defeat you!" Said Cell with defiance. Goku stood up, blood flowing from his bruised face. All of the sudden Goku began to power up again…going to SSJ 4. After the sudden transformation, Goku used instant transmission to go to Cell's back and he shot a massive energy blast. After the dust settled Cell turned to look at Goku and fired a blast of his own. Goku flew into the side of a mountain and looked almost dead. 'Goku…you must not lose this battle…for the all of the universe, don't lose!' Grunted Shenron to the nearly dead Goku. 'Well…Goku there is one thing you can do…make a wish.' Continued Shenron. Goku seemed puzzled but he understood quickly. Since he is part of Shenron and vice-versa, Goku can a wish! 'In all truth Goku you can make two, but make them count.' said Shenron Goku thought for a moment and ask a question to Shenron. "Why couldn't I do this earlier?" Asked Goku puzzled. 'Because simply…you were not ready at the time, but now is the time for it, now make your wishes." Bellowed Shenron.

Cell began to charge at Goku, most likely to finish the fight. "Alright…for my first I want to replace myself with my child, Gohan." Said Goku whimpering. "And I want him to have all my powers added to his!" Continued Goku. Suddenly a bright swallowed the battlefield. 

~In the mind of Goku~

There stood two figures alone in a vast white room. "Why I am I here…father…is that you!" Said Gohan with excitement. "Son…Cell is back and please you need to defeat him." Said Goku. "I am giving you my power and…my life, please defeat this abomination from hell!" Continued Goku. "Father what do you mean…wait dad, come back!" Screamed Gohan as the image of his father disappeared. Suddenly the white room started to change…morph. 

Gohan awoke from the dream-like state and was surprised to that indeed he is back alive. He wondered why he is on the side of a mountain, but then he quickly understood…Cell! Gohan stood up and could clearly see the menacing face of Cell. "What…were did that pussy Goku go to…huh…why are you here!" Shouted Cell, Bewildered. Gohan realized that this beast has yet again beaten Goku. Sensing this, Gohan face flushed with rage. There stood Cell, the killer of Gohans beloved father. "Cell…you bastard…how could you…I don't care why you are back, but I will defeat you all the same!" Yelled Gohan to the menace, Cell. "I don't care why you are here either…but I will get my vengeance…and by the way YOU are the bastard!" Bellow's Cell as he points at Gohan. Gohan now overflowing with rage decides to calm down. He realizes that he can go Mystic easier while being calm. Cell just stood there…looking at the lone saiyan. Suddenly Cell felt a massive power increase in Gohan, he had become Mystic. "What is this…its strange…I fell that I can go even further" Said Gohan. Then Gohan powered up and became SSJ 2. Gohan felt stronger, but he thought Mystic could not be performed while in a Super Saiyan form. 

Despite whatever power level he was Gohan took a forwards stance, ready for the fight. Cell looked surprised by the transformation, but he was not shaken up. "Fine...I guess I will have to go to your dumbass!" Yelled Gohan as he began to charged Cell. In Gohan's mind there was no option for defeat, he had to avenge his father!

UH OH! A cliffhanger! Don't you hate it…well then if you are curious of what is going to happen…read the next chapter, see ya amigos!


	3. A new chapion arises!

Disclaimer: Don't sue…please!-Annoying isn't it!-

Dragonball: Eternal Bout

Chapter 3: A new champion arises!

"You cannot defeat me this time you damn saiyan!" Roared Cell to Gohan as he flew at him. With the feeling of rage boiling up inside…from what Gohan thinks as despair but that feeling should have the one of renewed life. Gohan hit Cell with a right hook and sent him spinning, doing a 360 degree spin in the air. Cell got up to look at Gohan with a smile. "Ha, I always knew you were stronger than your old man…now I can have a true challenge!" Said Cell as he stumbled up from Gohan's stunning hit. Cell walked up to a defiant Gohan, he walked within 5 feet of Gohan. Sensing both of there power they both began to power up. Within seconds Cell's power level was triple of that of Gohan's. But suddenly Gohan started to scream even louder, it caught the eye of Cell's quickly. With an unholy burst of energy Gohan ascended to an astonishing SSJ 3! "What the hell is that…I did not know you could do that!" Screamed Cell over the roar of Gohan. 'Now I get it…dad gave him his power!' thought Gohan as he looked at his body. For Cell, the true fight has begun.

Gohan thought to himself, why was my SSJ 2 form able to do a hit to this 'powered up' Cell. But all of the sudden it came to him…he must have became Mystic! Gohan then tried to use the Mystic technique while in SSJ 3, but when he powered up nothing happened. 'Maybe I am not ready for this power yet…maybe dad made this possible.' thought Gohan as a reaction to the failed power up. Cell took cue to Gohans zoning out and hit him with a barrage of punches to the face. Suddenly Gohan blocked the last hit and grabbed Cell's head kneeing him into the sky. Gohan followed Cell into the air and kicked back down to the planet. Cell stood out of the dust to see Gohan standing over him, only mere feet away. Cell's lip was bloodied and he began to laugh. "Good…I would not expect none less from the great Gohan!" Giggled Cell as blood trickled down his lip. Cell again powered up, the noise coming from his mouth was the loudest Gohan had ever heard. Just then Cell disappeared, then reappeared behind Gohan and hit him with a well placed kick to the ribs. Cries of pain poured out of Gohan's mouth as he fell to his knees. Cell then wondered why he did not go flying…but then he finally realized that he had met his maker again. Gohan stood up from the hit, the long gold hair of SSJ 3 flowing in the wind. He gave Cell a stern look and then rushed at him.

He nailed Cell in the head multiple times with a repeating punch-kick combo. As Cell stumbled around after the beating Gohan flew back and began to charge a Ki blast. Cell opened his eye's, his face…covered in blood. "Bye…and I hope now forever!" yelled Gohan as he fired the massive blue blast at Cell.

BOOOOOM! The explosion from the blast gouged a gaping hole on Outer World. Gohan flew over to the last remaining energy signature in the area, there he found Cell. He was torn up bad. Only the torso, head and right arm remained whole. "UH…before I die…I will tell you…what your father wanted to know" Spoke Cell as unimaginable amounts of blood came from his mouth. "I was not wished back…but simply 'revived'…" Continued Cell. "Who can simply revive you…and make you even stronger!" Yelled Gohan to the mangled body of Cell. "This 'being' called himself…'The Creator'…I cant tell you what that means but…prepare yourself…UH!" Said Cell with his last breath. Gohan looked at the cold, dead body of Cell. He powered down to his normal state and wondered what to do next. 'Go to Earth…Gohan…' said a voice in his head. "Who are you!" said Gohan out loud. 'I am your father, Son' continued the voice. "But I thought you gave up your life for mine…that must mean you are in Other World!" Responded Gohan to the voice. 'No son…when I replaced myself with you I never died…instead Shenron sent me to the 'Great Beyond' '. Continued Goku. " But how are you talking to me?" Asked Gohan to Goku. "When I gave you my power…my conscious mind converged with yours…simply two beings in one!" Announced Goku. "Now Gohan I need you to go to Earth…I have not seen it in over 100 years." Said Goku. "But How?!" Asked Gohan. "Just use instant transmission!" Said Goku as he faded away. 

Gohan thought to himself as how to use instant transmission. Then he closed his eyes and thought about the beautiful green earth. Just then he disappeared, and reappeared on Earth. But the sight that was in front of Gohan made him cry.

Thanks again…see ya later! 


	4. It was once called Earth

Oh…hey time for another DB: EB, Alright…let's go!

Dragonball: Eternal Bout

Chapter 4: It was once called Earth

Before Gohan was a horrifying sight. 'Oh…my god, who could do this!' roared Goku in Gohan's mind. All around Gohan was…nothing…but dust and rubble. "No one is here…why…who…did this!" Mocked Gohan. Gohan flew for miles and could see nothing but…rubble. It look as if someone had destroyed the Earth! 'When I am not around…this place goes to hell!' cried out Goku at the sight before Gohan. Gohan was shaken by the sight also, for Goku…this day was his worst day in over a 100 years. After looking for hours for some, Gohan decided to find a place to sleep for the night. He found a cave, when he got in he collapsed from exhaustion. 

Gohan awoke to a strange voice, but when he opened his eye's he had seen nothing. He walked out side to face a familiar sun…but not a familiar Earth. Suddenly Gohan heard the sound again and turn to his right, who he saw was a sight for sore eye's. It was Buu, Gohan was amazed to see Buu. "Is that you Gohan…hey it is…Buu is happy now!" Cried Buu as he ran towards his friend, Gohan. Buu gave Gohan a big hug, nearly crushing him, it made Gohan smile, he hadn't smiled in a long time…not since Chi Chi died. "Buu thought you died…how are you back, wow you seem much stronger…like Goku!" Said Buu in his childish tone. "Long story…but I'll just tell you that I simply was wished back and my dad gave me his power, O.K." Replied Gohan to Buu. "By the way Buu, why are you here…and…what happened to the Earth!" Continued Gohan. "You know Buu can regenerate…so it takes a while for me to die of age!" Announced Buu. "Buu is sad about what happened…someone came to Earth and tore it up with demons!" Continued Buu. "I tried to fight him but…he beat me up…he was to strong for Buu!" Said Buu as his head hung down. "Hey Buu, I thought you and Uub became 'one', why are you here and not Uub?" Asked Gohan as he realized for the first time. "Well me and Uub fought this bad man and he beat up Uub bad…so he spit me up and told me to run!" Explained Buu. "Why was Uub still alive after all of this time, Buu, because I died while I slept and that was only 7 years after Goku left"? Asked Gohan. "Uub did not live until up to now…he died a mere week after you!" Said Buu with a puzzled expression. "The bad man found you sleeping and killed you…no wonder Gohan did not understand." Explained Buu. "Oh yeah…Buu will take you to the Lookout…the monster has not found the place yet" Said Buu as he turned to leave.

Gohan and Buu flew through the air towards the place that Buu explained was the 'Lookout.' 'Was this 'Lookout' the same one that I remember' Thought Gohan. For some reason Gohan did not hear the voice of fathers, Gohan began to wonder why Goku was so dormant. Over the horizon Gohan could see a structure…it was the Lookout. A sense of warmth came over Gohan…he missed this place so. Gohan and Buu landed on the Lookout and two figures appeared at the entrance. To Gohan's surprise it was Mr. Popo and a aged Namek. "What…is that you, Gohan…well I'll be damned!" Said the Namek with a elated smile. "Dende…if that you?" Asked Gohan as walked towards the Namek. "Yes, it's me Dende…Gohan…" Said Dende as he trailed off with the last word. "Come inside Buu and Gohan and we will talk." Said Popo. The four of them walked inside. They all came to a seating room and sat down, Dende refused to look Gohan in the eyes…for what Gohan did not know.

"Seven years after Goku left a large being came and destroyed most of the Earth." Said Dende with remorse. "He killed everyone…the one's who put up the biggest fight were Vegeta and Trunks. Sadly enough the two of them could not defeat the big green beast." Continued Dende, a sad look on his face formed. Gohan face flushed as the news of this 'beast' killing all of his friends and family. "Who is this killer…tell me now!" Yelled Gohan to Dende. "Vegeta told me that the beast said something right before he killed Trunks…he said he knew you and he killed you as you slept." Explained Dende to the furious Gohan. "Vegeta's rage then flared from the death of Trunks and he ascended to SSJ 3...but the beast was still to strong." Continued Dende. 'Vegeta…no…my ally, killed!' yelled Goku in Gohan's mind. Gohan suddenly stood up and looked at everyone in the room. "I am going to go see this, 'beast'!" shouted Gohan as he ran out of the door and flew off. Dende dropped his head and said, "Gohan…it was great knowing you."

For day's Gohan searched the desolate Earth for signs of the madman who killed everyone. After the 3rd day he came across a palace, the aura it gave off was cold and dark. Gohan shot towards the front door and crashed right in. At first he looked around…but this place seem so familiar to him…but he could not figure out why. "Well, Well, Well…another victim!" Roared a deep voice of in the deep reaches of the palace. Suddenly a huge green being appeared in front of Gohan and loomed over him. Gohan stared at the monstrosity and finally figured out who it was. "Hello Gohan…my you are big, huh!" Laughed the monster. "No…no, no, no ,no…Garlic Jr., how can you be back! Screamed Gohan in utter terror. "Simple…I broke out of the Dead Zone…my power I acquired after all this time alone gave me access to the Earth!" Roared Garlic Jr. Gohan felt the power coming off of him…he stepped back and prepared himself for a hell of a fight. "HA, ready you little twerp, prepare to DIE!" Bellowed Garlic Jr. as he walked towards Gohan. 

WoW, how about that for a surprise, huh! Come back and see what happens next time! Bye all of you fanfic…uh…fans. 


	5. Surprise!

Cool, here we go again…time for the another fanfic. Hey Garlic Jr. is back…What!

Dragonball: Eternal Bout

Chapter 5: Surprise!

"…No…I sent you to the Dead Zone…you're not real!" Shouted Gohan to the huge Garlic Jr. "Well…I am back…and believe me, I took me a lot of training to get out of that hell hole, so I am extremely powerful!" Retorted Garlic Jr. to Gohan. Gohan charged at the immense Garlic Jr., Gohan hit him in the face with out powering up. Garlic took the hit and laughed, "You got to do much better than that!". Garlic hit Gohan in the side and sent him flying into a pillar. Gohan appeared from the rubble, not phased by the monstrous hit. "You have to better than that…idiot!" Laughed Gohan. Gohan began to tap into his monstrous power and began to power up to SSJ 1. Garlic was amazed at the power of Gohan and started to charge at Gohan. With the force of a train, Garlic threw a punch at Gohan. Gohan dodged the punch and kicked Garlic numerous times in the ribs. After the barrage of kicks Gohan backed off and fired a energy blast at Garlic's side. Garlic flew through a couple dozen boulders and then finally when through the palace wall and fell to the scorched Earth. Gohan followed the behemoth outside and stood at his feet. Garlic got up after a few seconds and looked at Gohan with a smile. "You forgot…no matter how hard you try…I cannot die, I am immortal!" Bellowed Garlic at the top of his lungs. Gohan then remembered that…the cold felling of defeat fell over him. Suddenly Gohan formulated a plan. Garlic sensed something was amidst and powered up, higher than Gohan. Garlic flew at Gohan and landed a punch to the face. Gohan fell to the ground, grabbing his face. Garlic backed away and laughed at Gohan. Suddenly Gohan stood up and began to power up and became the same Mystic SSJ2 form he used against Cell. Instantly Gohan and Garlic bounded at each other. Gohan jumped to Garlic's side as Garlic threw a kick. Gohan responded with a head shot, with his foot. Garlic spun around and quickly got up, then commenced his attack again. Gohan this time took a punch to the stomach. Garlic's fist still embedded in Gohan's stomach, Gohan laid slumped over the huge arm. To Garlics surprise Gohan looked up at him and then powered up again, to a regular SSJ 3.

This transformation surprised Garlic and also amused him at the same time. "Well…your friend…Vegeta used that same transformation and lost, what makes you think your any stronger!" Shouted Garlic as he fired a Ki blast a the SSJ 3 Gohan. Gohan took the full of the blast in the chest, dust then started to swirl. Garlic thought that he had done it again, but when the dust cleared, there stood Gohan…smiling. Gohan then used Instant Transmission and appeared behind Garlic and placed a powerful knock-out shot to Garlic's neck. Garlics eye's rolled back into his head, there laid Garlic Jr….unconscious. Gohan took the chance and powered down and flew to the lookout. 

Gohan ran into the building on the Lookout, looking for Dende. Gohan found Dende, he was nearly out of breath and tried to speak to Dende. "Dende…I knocked out Garlic Jr., quick, I need you to talk to Piccolo!" Said Gohan quickly. "Dende understood what Gohan was talking about ran to the outside of the building. "Piccolo…I need to speak with you…please answer!" Shouted Dende to the heavens. 'No need to explain…I know what is going on…and we must reopen a portal to Hell to the Earth.' Replied Piccolo in the head of Dende. "O.K., I'll tell Gohan to hold off Garlic Jr. so we can sent him to Hell!" Replied Dende to the voices in his head.

Gohan heard the words of Dende and began to leave for Garlic. Suddenly Garlic appeared over the Lookout right before Gohan left. Garlic landed in front of Gohan and just looked at him. With lightening fast speed Buu appeared behind Garlic and started to attack. Garlic turned around to the pest behind him, forgetting he turned his back on Gohan. Gohan jumped at the chance and hit Garlic in the back. Garlic fell to the ground and rolled over to be at the mercy of Gohan. Dende and Piccolo tried the technique they used to get Goku out of hell. But each attempt failed, after a dozen tries they still did not get Hell to open. As Dende tried to open hell Gohan and Buu was engaged in a battle against Garlic, right over the Lookout.

Dende told Gohan after a while that Piccolo decided that they could not open the link, so then Gohan had to formulate another course of action. Suddenly it came to Gohan…Buu! Gohan charged at Garlic, putting him in a arm bar. "Buu listen, absorb Garlic…it's the only way that we can win!" Shouted Gohan to the pink mass in front of Garlic. Buu understood and charged up his absorb technique. Garlic Jr. was dumbfounded at what Gohan was saying. Garlic tried to break the lock but each time Gohan began to power up, just above Garlic's power, Garlic was just to powerless for Gohan.

Buu fired the pink lightening blast, it shot towards Gohan and Garlic. Just before the blast hit the two of them, Gohan used instant transmission to be at Buu's side. Gohan had timed it right…Garlic Jr. had turned into a two-inch tall cookie, it was shaped just like the behemoth right before he was changed. Buu floated down the cookie and looked at it. Buu lifted up the cookie, "Now Buu can avenge Uub's death!" said Buu slowly. Buu eat the cookie, munching it as tears came down his big pink face. Buu was certainly upset by the death of his other half. After Buu swallowed the last chunk of the cookie, he started to change. He did get bigger…just a lot buffer! Buu was still the same size but he was no longer fat, but muscular…like their foe Garlic. 

Dende ran to the triumphant duo extremely happy. "Good job guys, but I have some odd news…Piccolo tells me since Goku is no longer part of Shenron the Dragonballs have now reappeared back on Earth1" Announced Dende obviously happy. Gohan looked at Buu, Buu returned the same look…the two of them flew into the dark blue sky looking for the Dragonballs. 

Without a radar it was hard to find all the balls, but after three months the two of them managed to find all seven. 

"Eternal Dragon…I wish for you to come forth, to grant my wish!" Yelled Dende to the sky. A bright light came from all seven of the legendary balls. But what arose shocked everyone there, it was the figure of Goku! "Father, it's you…!" Said Gohan with shock. "I am not Goku…I am using his body since he exists in you…but what is your wish!" Roared the figure in the voice of Shenron as he pointed at Gohan. "I wish that all of the killed by Garlic Jr. was to be reborn and everything he destroyed to be rebuilt!" Shouted to the dragon. "IT SHALL BE DONE!" Bellowed the dragon. With the wish made, the dragon disappeared and the Dragonballs speed of in 7 different directions. 

Gohan stood there with tears rolling down his face…he knew he could not see his mother but he could see everyone else again. Chi Chi died of natural causes so she would not be reborn, but now the reunion could take place!

Cool huh! Stick around for the next chapter…hey don't sue! ( I will now stop the "sue" joke…it got old fast!) Give me a review!


	6. Reunion

Well…I have nothing to say…just read!- I own none of these character mentioned-

Dragonball: Eternal Bout

Chapter 6: Reunion 

All of the sudden, all over the world buildings began to appear and every one killed was reborn. Dende started to cry, "I thought this day would never come!". Gohan and Buu decided to stay there and wait for anyone that will come. After a few days no one came…but one morning something had appeared on the horizon. Gohan felt a power level coming to them very fast, it must be a person…and next to the being was a ship. To Gohans surprise as the ship got closer he could read the side of the ship, it read in bold letters-"Capsule Corp.". A felling he had not felt in a long cam over him. The small being noticed that Gohan was there, it flew at Gohan at an unmatchable speed, Gohan did not have to think about who it was. When the little person landed on the Lookout she cried out, "Daddy, is it you, Daddy it is you!". Pan then ran to her Father giving him a big hug. Then the ship landed on the Lookout. The hatched opened again and what stepped out surprised Gohan to no end. "Hey you little brat…you defeated that menace…well at least it was not Kakarot!" bellowed a deep malicious voice as it came out of ship. Gohan stood there looking upon his long lost friends and family, Vegeta, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Videl and Uub.

"Hey Vegeta…Trunks, Bulma…Goten!" Whimpered Gohan to his comrades. "GOHAN!" Videl ran to Gohan with those words. Gohan gave is wife and daughter a big hug. "How are you here, brother…I had seen you die with my own two eyes?" Asked Goten with tears in his eye's. "It's a long story…come in, I will explain it all." Explained Gohan. The "Z Team" went into the building and all sat down at a table and Gohan explained what happened before Garlic Jr.'s death. With all of that explained everyone understood but was still oblivious. Vegeta stood up with a serious face and stalked towards Gohan. He pressed his face inch's from Gohan's for a second and yelled "KAKAROT, YOU COWARD…COME OUT NOW, YOU LITTLE WIMP!" After the spit shower Gohan received, he whipped off his face and just looked blankly at Vegeta. "Oh…Oh, I am sorry BOY!" Vegeta retorted to Gohans whipping off. "Well Vegeta, if you have SOMETHING to say…lets do it outside!" Gohan replied with a determined look. Vegeta nodded his head and turn to go outside. Everyone else was yelling and expressing there disapproval of Gohans actions. Gohan simply followed Vegeta to the outside and stood a mere 25 feet from him and starred. "Boy, you want to play…well let's go!" Vegeta roared as he powered up to SSJ 2. Gohan did not power up and instead just charged Vegeta. Vegeta threw a punch at the upcoming Gohan, Gohan took the hit in the face, but he placed his own punch to Vegeta's stomach. When Gohan walked back Vegeta fell to the ground, coughing. "Damnit…I am not losing to Kakarots kid!" bellowed Vegeta as he stood to face Gohan again. Vegeta's pride was hurt severely, so stepped things up a notch. He powered up again, but to his SSJ 3 form this time! 

"I became this form when I saw my child get killed…and now for your piece of it!" Vegeta said with a deep sense of pride. "Well…I just have to match your power!" laughed Gohan as he began to power up. Gohan powered up to a regular SSJ 1. "What is that?!…since you have your fathers strength…go to SSJ 3!" Vegeta retorted to Gohans simple SSJ 1 form. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and powered up to a SSJ 3. Everyone standing at the entrance of the building was blew back the sheer power of the transformation. Everyone but Bulma and Videl could read Gohans power level, the reaction was not modest. Everyone shouted at Vegeta to stop and not to continue this stupidity, but the ignorant Saiyan prince just stood there not even blinking at Gohan. Vegeta screamed as he blasted towards Gohan. Gohan just unleashed a energy wall and stopped Vegeta in his tracks, knocking him to the ground. Vegeta stood up and as he did he tried to uppercut Gohan, but Gohan was not there. He stood behind Vegeta and hit Vegeta the same way as he did to Garlic Jr. and simply knocked Vegeta out. Bulma starred at Gohan and smiled, "Finally someone had shut him up!" Gohan powered down and picked up the limp body of Vegeta and took him inside. 

After that incident, everyone left to live their separate lives…until a day, 5 years later.

  
Gohan now lives in the country, in home resembling the one he grew up in. There lives Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten. Goten lives there because mom is now gone…and he has no family left except Gohan. There was a knock at the door of Gohan's home. Videl answered the door, and to her surprise it was Trunks. "Videl…can I speak to Gohan…It's urgent!" spoke Trunks quickly. Videl let Trunks in and escorted him to the kitchen where Gohan was getting a glass of water. "Hey buddy, did you come for some training!" Giggled Gohan, seemingly like his father. "No…we have a situation…" Trailed of Trunks. "This morning our private radar system at Capsule Corp. detected a object crashed landed on Earth, but guess what the scanners detected the object as?" Trunks asked quickly. Gohan just stood there and shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "It was identified as a Saiyan Transport Pod!" Explained Trunks. Gohan dropped his glass on the floor, breaking it. Gohan then remembered what happened the last time a Saiyan came, Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz. Gohan wonders for a moment and tells Videl and Pan goodbye because him and Trunks leave to go to the look out. 

When the two of them landed on the Lookout, Dende met them outside. He explained the that Vegeta went into the Time Chamber this morning and has been training very hard. Trunks knew of what was coming and he had something to say reluctantly he said it, "Dende…I want to join my father in the Time Chamber, for a week at the most…or until Gohan needs us, can I do it…please?" Dende thought for a moment and told Trunks that it was O.K. and told Trunks to go immediately. After Trunks left Dende turned to Gohan, he looked deeply disturbed. "Gohan, if you check out this power source…be careful, me and Piccolo have never felt such a immense power before." Dende requested. Gohan nodded and turned to leave and three people stood in the way Gohan. Goten, Uub, and Buu stood there, they all asked to go see this power source. Gohan thought for a second and decided that they can handle their own, so he told them to come with him. 

Before they left Goten stopped Gohan and told him that since the day he was killed by Garlic Jr. he devoted himself to train the hardest he ever had before. Gohan thanked Goten for his attitude and the all of them left. Out of the middle of nowhere the four heroes found the pod, it was not opened yet. Gohan told the rest of them to stay put in the air while he checked out the pod. Gohan approached the pod, not knowing what to expect. 'Wait…son, be careful…this is power is ominously strange!' Goku broke into Gohans head. Then at that moment Gohan thought about the last five years…how Goku lead Gohan through training and mentored him. As Gohan was about to touch the pod, the side of it was heating up…an energy blast! Gohan moved quickly as the red hot blast tore open the pod in a fiery blaze. Gohan flew back to the others, he warned them to get ready for what would come out. Then a lone body came out of the pod, what came out shocked everyone there. 

The being that emerged was a man, it looked like a much older version of Vegeta, but with a beard and longer hair. "Who are you…Vegeta!?" Gohan asked to the look-alike. "I am not that wannabe prince, my father never acknowledged me a true saiyan so he gave that reject Vegeta the position!" Replied the mystery person. "What is your name…and why are you here?" Gohan asked the man. The man looked up at Gohan and answered his question, "My name is Vagota, Vegetas twin brother…and I am here to kill Vegeta and claim this place as the new Planet Vegeta!" Vagota announced with resilience. "I have trained for over a hundred years on a planet by myself, before planet Vegeta was destroyed, but I have been waiting for this day…now it's time for revenge!" Continued Vagota. "But since Vegeta is not hers at the moment, you all will do!" Screeched the saiyan as he flew towards the heroes.

For some reason he went for Goten first and hit him in the face with a lightening fast punch. Goten flew and slapped up against a mountain. Buu and Uub charged Vagota and attacked him. He had a difficult time facing the two great warriors. Buu punched him in the face as Uub kicked him in the ribs. The two of them got on opposite sides and started to pummel him. One would block as the other would attack. Buu blocked a strike from Vagota so Uub could kick Vagota to the Earth. While all this was going on Gohan attended to Goten. Buu and Uub handled the saiyan pretty easily, but the menace would always stand up after each attack without a problem. The duo would always keep attacking and attacking, not knowing why he was not phased. After 10 minutes of fighting Vagota got tired and showed his true colors. 

With a surge of power he powered up to a SSJ 1 form! Buu and Uub were amazed, but they did not decease their attack. This time Vagota fought back, and he could fight very well. He went to the weakest first, Uub, and fired a Ki blast at his stomach as he punched him in the face, he was sent to the ground. Buu, since he had absorbed Garlic Jr. has become strong, strong enough to handle SSJ 1 Vagota with equal strength. The two power-houses went at it for a while before Gohan was ready to step in. Buu and Vagota went back and forth, one getting the advantage, then the other. Gohan finally entered the bout, and appeared on the opposite side of Vagota that Buu is on. Without powering up Gohan was still even with the power of Vagota. After a few minutes of over powering their foe, Gohan and Buu stepped back and began to finish him off with a double Ki attack. The two of them fired the simultaneous attack at the saiyan. 

The blasts were about to hit Vagota in the chest, but he powered up again and went to SSJ 2, the force blew the powerful blasts away. "Now for the fun to start!" Yelled the SSJ 2 Vagota as he charged at Buu. This time he was stronger than Buu, but Buu was putting up a amazing fight. With each Earth shattering Ki blast would reform, and continue his fight. Gohan powered up to a regular Mystic and blew towards their foe. Gohan hit Vagota with a surprise Ki blast in the back, the power of Mystic made the blast even more deadly. So Buu charged another powerful Ki blast as Vagota lied there, on the ground. Gohan flew towards Buu and the two charged their Ki attacks again, Buu a bright pink sphere and Gohan charged a Kame Hame Ha. The two shot their two blasts, hitting Vagota. Gohan and Buu thought they have done it, but the Vagota arose form the dust, and again powered up, to SSJ 3! Vagota went at Buu and hit him into a mountain, knocking him out. Gohan flew at the new Vagota and was kicked to the ground. 

Gohan stood up and was ready to power up to finish the job when someone stopped him, Vegeta and Trunks appeared in front of Gohan . "Gohan…back off, this is our time…to show that my royal blood is the blood of the true prince!" Vegeta interjected. Suddenly the two saiyans powered up to SSJ 2 and began to face Vagota. Together they were a equal match for Vagota. Gohan respected the wish and stood back and watched. Like last time the battle kept going one side, to another. Finally Vagota grabbed Trunks and fired a Ki blast at Trunk's stomach. Trunks fell to the ground, Vegeta felt the same anger that he felt when Garlic Jr. killed Trunks. Vegeta had to let out all of his anger and he transformed into SSJ 3. There stood two, brothers, each SSJ 3, Gohan wondered who was stronger.

The two SSJ 3's collided in a massive display of power, it was a struggle to get the upper hand. They hit each other with Ki blasts and physical attacks. When one landed on the ground the other would counter, until something strange happened. Vegeta had the upper hand and was about deliver the final shot to Vagota. But Vagota rose from the ground again, hurt but not severely. Then he laughed and started to power up, Gohan now understood what his father felt. Vagota had trained for over a hundred years for a reason…and the end result was shocking, he powered up and became a SSJ 4! Vegeta was shocked and let down his guard, so Vagota came in for a attack, Vegeta blocked the first one, but missed the kick. Vegeta was hurt but he did not quite, the two continued the fight, but Vegeta was not familiar to SSJ 3 that well so he lost energy fast. After a pummeling Vegeta was knocked out of SSJ 3 and returned to his normal state. Vegeta laid in a crater…bleeding, near death. "Now brother…I will rule this planet and be its king!" Vagota charged up a huge Ki blast and fired it at Vegeta's limp body. 

The blast was diverted by a massive Kame Hame Ha. Vagota turned to see Gohan standing there smiling, "Now I am your opponent!" Gohan began to power up and became a Mystic SSJ 2. Ready for the task, Gohan is now prepared to face a saiyan, alone. "Fine…you are my obstacle now, prepare to DIE!" Vagota put a roar into the last word. 

Gohan looked at him, "Bring it…what… are you scared?" SSJ 4 Vagota frowned at the insult and then charged at Gohan, ready to kill him.' Come on…my fathers power will guide me trough this fight!' Gohan thought about is father just as Vagota was launching his attack. Gohan took stance, ready…

Cool! Hey send me a little review over this chapter…just wait…the fun is just about to start! 


End file.
